A love found is that a good thing?
by TeenWolfLover14
Summary: Jackson has always had a weird relationship with Stiles but when he becomes a wolf and realizes that he has chosen Stiles for a mate... well things can get a little complicated. Rated M for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**A love found… is that a good thing?**

 _Author's note: Hey guys I'm relatively new to typing out the thoughts that stream around my mind and apologize for how badly I may massacre the English language. If you see a mistake please let me know as I am only human and will inevitably fail. This is a Stiles x Jackson fic and is rated M for reasons ;). I do not own Teen Wolf, its intellectual property or otherwise. Enjoy. Will usually be 3rd person omnipresent view unless otherwise stated you will be able to tell when the views change._

* * *

Jackson was pissed. "No. You've got to be joking Derek. I can't… Stiles and I can't… that doesn't even make sense. Why would my wolf choose him as my mate? He can't even birth kids! That is totally illogical on the wolf's part. Worst yet it's Stiles for Christ sake!"

Derek shook his head in amusement, "Calm down pup I am just telling you what I know is going to happen. I saw the way your wolf reacted to him last night and I know what it means. Your wolf has claimed him as its mate. There is no changing that."

"I don't even like Stiles! Honestly I can't stand that boy. I am not even gay!"

Derek flashed his eyes a bright red at the beta, "Remember who you are speaking to pup, do not raise your voice at me."

Jackson lowered his head in submission, his wolf submitting but his human counterpart fighting back. "Sorry."

Derek nodded his head in acknowledgement. "It is fine I know you're struggling with the changes still but I want you to think for a second. Think of Stiles again actually think about what you feel for him. Then tell me if you dislike the boy."

Jackson did as he was told and recalled all of the memories that he had of the awkward pale boy who talked too much. He remembered images of Stiles biting on his pink full lips when he got nervous, he remembered the way Stiles would giggle when someone said something funny, he remembered the gorgeous body under Stiles clothes, the way his skin looked beautiful in the sunlight, the way he batted his eyes when he wanted something, how much Jackson wanted to push Stiles up against a wall and claim him. Woah where did that come from. I don't like guys. I don't! Why am i thinking of stiles like this? Fuck! Is Derek right? Is Stiles my mate? Jackson worried at his lip.

Derek noticed this and smirked. "You like him don't you? You can not fight the urge to be with him it will kill you. Your every wish and desire will be to take care of your mate, to protect them, to love them. He needs you too just because he isn't a wolf doesn't mean he won't feel the bond. The mate bond is stronger than any other supernatural bond. The wolf would not choose someone that would not be with you."

"Wait so does that mean that Stiles is gay then?"

Derek laughed, "Well it means that he likes you in the very least and will crave your presence all the time but that doesn't mean he will know what is happening right away. He may get confused by his emotions and pull away from you. That will hurt you. You have to let him know how you feel, you will find it will be impossible to be mean to Stiles now even if you try and he will notice the difference so you need to be prepared to tell him what happened eventually but you can't just blurt it out at him you have to prepare him for it, strengthen your bond with him and see how it goes from there."

Jackson nodded his head his emotions jumbled. He needed to figure this out by himself. "Thanks Derek."

* * *

"Scottttttt I don't want to go to the pack meeting can I not just sleep?"

Scott sighed and threw Stiles over his shoulder, fireman carrying him into the pack meeting. "Shut up stiles you are part of the pack too you have to come."

Stiles squirmed in Scott's grip trying to break free to no avail. "Allison talk some sense into your dog please! He is being unreasonable."

Allison laughed and nuzzled closer to Scott's side. "Not a chance he's too cute to scold." At that Scott leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Oh come on! This totally isn't fair," protested Stiles. He bit down on Scott's arm and as soon as the grip slackened he dropped and took off towards his jeep. He knew it would be useless because before he even got ten feet away strong arms were wrapping around his waist and lifting him up bridal style and Stiles felt a wave of heat shoot up his spine. It was like someone has just warmed his entire body and he felt… content? He tilted his head up ready for spiteful words to say to Scott when he realized Scott was not the one who had caught him. He was greeted with the smirking face of none other than Jackson fucking Whittemore. "Going somewhere cutie?" he asked as he carried a pouting Stiles into the meeting. Of course everyone was looking at him being carried in like a child by Jackson. Ugh his life sucked and wait… did Jackson just call me a cutie? What the hell is that about? Jackson set him down on one of the couches and sat next to him.

"Um why are you sitting next to me don't you hate me?" Stiles asked as he turned to look at Jackson and fuck did Jackson always look that good and holy shit he smelled good. Like really good. Jackson smelled like pine forest and lavender with just a touch of musty wood and it was making Stiles head spin.

"Nah you are not too bad anymore," Jackson replied with a small smile. Jackson could barely think, the intoxicating smell of Stiles was making his thoughts cloudy. Stiles smelled of the winter and fruit and it was making Jackson's mouth water. Stiles looked at Jackson with wide eyes. "Did you just say that you no longer hate me? Guys Jackson said he doesn't hate me anymore! It is a miracle. Someone get the vodka!" Everyone laughed.

"Calm down Stiles don't get too excited," said Derek with a small playful smile. Derek had told the rest of the pack that Jackson was Stiles mate and they all dealt with it pretty well. Allison and Scott took it best due to the fact that they were mates and Allison agreed to help Stiles in figuring it out if he had any issues.

Stiles nestled into the crook of the couch having no other choice but to lean against Jackson while Derek went through the itinerary for the week. Apparently the humans i.e. Stiles, Lydia, and Allison would be practicing hand to hand fighting and self defense with Peter while the wolves learned to track and use their strengths in fights with Derek. Great more bruises to add to my collection thought Stiles.

"Jackson and Stiles will not be participating in this endeavor as I have a special job for the two of them," said Derek with a dangerously maniacal smirk on his face. Stiles looked around the room and the girls were all blushing while the boys had smirks on their face. OK something was up.

Stiles turned to look at Jackson and saw that he looked nervous? Stiles turned back to the rest of the pack, "What's going on? Why do you all look like you know something I don't?"

"Oh you will find out do not worry about that," said Erica with a sinister gleam in her eyes. Stiles shivered. He did not feel good about this. Jackson leaned down and whispered to the smaller man, breath ghosting hotly over the shell of Stiles ear and eliciting a moan from his mouth involuntarily. Which of course drew everyone's attention. "Don't worry babe I'm sure they just want us to get to know each other better."

Stiles body practically shut down at the tone of Jackson's voice, thousands of explicit fantasies filling his head and spiking his arousal, he saw Jackson's pupils dilate as he inhaled the scent of his arousal and a smirk crawl onto his face. "Oh?" asked Jackson softly. Stiles cheeks flared red with a blush. Did Jackson find out that Stiles had a crush on him? Is this what this was all about? Wait does Jackson even like guys? Why does this matter Stiles you're over reacting Jackson is just teasing you he's still an asshole people don't change over one day. Right?

Derek snapped his fingers to get everyone's attention before turning back to Stiles and saying, "Stiles, you and Jackson will be setting up a camp north of Beacon Hills to meet with one of the emissaries from another pack. I would do it myself but he wants to speak to our emissary and that's you Stiles. Jackson brought up the topic that it may not be safe for you out there alone and offered to go as your protection. He is in charge of you Stiles and you will listen to him without hesitation understood? He is there to make sure you stay safe."

Stiles let out a sigh, "fine fine sourwolf I understand when do we go?"

Jackson stood up and beckoned him forward, "We need to go right about now, go pack and don't forget it get a blanket it gets cold during the winter nights so bring a blanket we will be out there for a couple days."

* * *

 _OK_ _guys how was the first Chapter? I apologize again for the bad grammar and punctuation due to my lack of experience and the fact that English is not my first language so just bare with me i promise to get better. Leave a comment on what you think so far and I will have the next chapter posted by tomorrow. Much love. xoxo._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Ok ok so assuming from the fact that i got some favorites and follows I am not completely hopeless at writing? :D _Enjoy!_

* * *

Stiles felt like he was forgetting something... what was it? He called the school and let them know he was sick and wouldn't be coming back for a few days. He made sure he made lots of frozen veg meals for his dad so he didn't try and eat grease while he was away. He brought all of his necessities right? Toilet paper, check; Toothbrush, check; pepper spray (hey you never know), check. _Guess I got everything._ Stiles didn't know what else to do other than just text Jackson then and let him know I'm ready. Stiles picked up his phone and went through his contacts looking for said person's number and laughed when he saw what he had him saved as. Jackson or Jackass? He should probably change that if he planned on improving his relationship with Jackson.

 _Stiles-Hey Jax_

 _Jackson-Jax?_

 _Stiles-Yeah…? You got a problem with that?_

 _Jackson-Did you really give me a nickname?_

 _Stiles-Yeah XD I call Scott a dog so at least yours is nice_

 _Jackson-You're a child…_

 _Stiles-*dies of shock* JACKSON I am NOT a child! Plus you love me so don't even._

 _Jackson:-Who says I love you and don't just tolerate you?_

 _Stiles-Whatever come get me, I'm ready to go._

 _Jackson-K_

Stiles set down his plone and did a once over of the house and made sure everything was clean and then proceeded to groom himself. He didn't know why it's not like he was going on a date or anything he was just going with Jackson to get eaten alive by bugs in the forest for a few days but he felt like he needed to, felt like he needed to impress Jackson.

He heard a honk from outside, grabbed his stuff, and headed out to Jackson's sleek porsche.

"Ready for a whole 4 days of nothing but Linski?"

Jackson groaned but inwardly he was overjoyed to have so much alone time with his mate, his wolf yearned even now to lean over and kiss those smiling lips. "yes yes of course, get in the car Stiles."

Jackson purred internally when he realized Stiles scent was sinking into his car. Even at School Jackson sought out Stiles scent, it was like a drug; one that he would never get enough of. It was perfect. It was Stiles and Jackson loved it.

* * *

"Jacksonnnn how far into the woods do we have to gooooo? My feet are killing me, you forget I don't have werewolfy stamina or strength.

Jackson shook his head in bemusement turning around and scooping his mate into his arms and carrying him much the way you'd carry a whining infant.

"Um what are you doing? I was just kidding I am fine I can walk it's cool."

"Shut up and be quiet Stiles I'm tired of hearing you complain," Jackson said as he moved Stiles legs around his waist and picked up the smaller boys bags. "Um… Stiles where is your blanket?"

"Shit! I forgot to bring one! I knew there was something I was forgetting. Damnit I'll get sick if it gets too cold at night. This sucks I have a game this week."

Jackson remembered now that Stiles immune system was much like his mother's and that simple cold to Jackson was as bad as the flu for Stiles. His wolf was worried he didn't know what to do to keep Stiles warm, he'd figure it out when they got to the site.

Jackson got all of their stuff set up like the macho wolf he was while Stiles started making some sandwiches. "You like chicken or turkey, Jax?"

"Turkey please. After we finish eating we need to get some rest they emissary should be here tomorrow morning."

Stiles groaned, he was not ready to freeze to death in the middle of no where. After they ate they climbed into the tent and laid down. "Jackson, you didn't bring a blanket either!"

Jackson laughed out loud, "You do recall that I am a werewolf correct?"

"Whatever Jax," Stiles laughed as he stuck out his tongue at the beta.

Jackson doesn't know when exactly they fell asleep, all he knows is that his chest hurts. Bad. He couldn't figure it out until he notices that Stiles lips are turning a faint blue and that the boy is freezing. Jacksons wolf rages and Jackson pulls Stiles into his embrace encompassing him with his heat. Stiles immediately stilled and nuzzled into the crook of Jackson neck letting out a content sigh. Jackson smiled, this is where he always wanted Stiles. He drifted back to sleep with the thought of Stiles on his mind.

Stiles woke up in the morning warm, happy, and cuddled? _What the hell is this?_ Stiles opened his eyes to see a very hot werewolf with his arms wrapped around his waist and fingers in Stiles hair and Stiles couldnt muster a good reason to want to leave that place.

"Good morning Stiles"

Stiles flailed his limbs, startled to be caught staring at Jackson. "Woah! You can't just do that! Also, why are we cuddling? Oh my god did i sleep cuddle? I am so sorry! It's just you are hot and I probably tried to be close to you in my sleep and I don't mean hot like… well yeah you're hot like woah I mean who even has abs that defined and I don't know why but-" Stiles was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing against his and he melted. He leaned into the kiss his body getting shocked by the touch of Jackson's skin. Jackson deepened the kiss licking at the entrance of Stiles mouth asking for permission which Stiles gladly gave. Stiles moaned into the kiss when Jackson bit his lower lip before breaking the kiss. "That. Was. Awesome."

Jackson blushed from his neck into his cheeks. "Yes, it was."

"Wait wait wait does this mean you're gay? Did Scott tell you I liked you? I am going to kill him! He is so dead!"

"No Stiles he didn't", Jackson laughed. "I've been wanting to kiss you for a while now, I am the one who liked you and when you said I thought i was hot I took that as you liked guys and took a chance. Honestly I'm glad I did because you're a great kisser."

It wouldn't be possible for Stiles blush to get any bigger.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Stiles and Jackson's heads both snapped up at the sound of the voice. It couldn't be. She had to be dead. This bitch needs to dead.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the late chapter guys I have procrastinated severely. Again if I made any mistakes in this chapter let me know and I'll fix them xoxo.

R&R


End file.
